Eddy's Horrible Accident
by CodeRed8202
Summary: Eddy was walking home from school one stormy evening when something very tragic and life threatening happened. The first chapter is short, but they will get longer as the story goes on. Chapter 2 is now up!
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

**Eddy's Horrible Accident**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd n' Eddy blah blah blah all that good stuff.

One day in school the Eds were in their last class of the day, Math. It was the class Eddy hated the most, and the class that Double D liked the most, other than Science. And of course, Ed didn't really care.

"This class lasts forever," groaned Eddy.

"NO TALKING EDDY!" screamed their math teacher, Mr. Smith. "You know what, no more warnings for you mister. Detention after school!"

"What warnings?!" exclaimed Eddy. "You never gave me a single warning!" Eddy would end up going to the principal's office for yelling at a teacher.

When the bell rang, everyone left the classroom except for poor Eddy. Detention had started, and he was stuck there for two hours. Mr. Smith handed Eddy a stack of paper and told him to write a ten page report on the bad students of Peach Creek High. Mr. Smith told Eddy to included himself in the report. Eddy got started on a long project.

"No talking," said Mr. Smith, despite Eddy being the only student in the room. Eddy wanted to yell at him again but he thought better of it. Eddy raised his hand.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" he asked.

"Yes," said Mr. Smith. "But I will have to look over your shoulder while you urinate." Eddy stared at him and continued to work on his paper.

Two hours later, Eddy was done with the report just in time to get out of detention. As Eddy was walking through the halls towards the front door of the school, It started to downpour outside. Eddy threw a fit in the hallway.

"NO TALKING!" screamed Mr. Smith from down the hall. Eddy sighed and continued to walk towards the front door.

It had been a terrible day for Eddy. He missed the bus at the beginning of the day. He had to walk about five miles to school and was late. He got lunch detention for the tardy. He got an F on every single assignment that day, the first time he had ever done that. He got stuffed in a locker by a bully. And of course, he got detention for yelling at the teacher. It was a forgetful day.

Eddy walked outside and it was darker than usual because of the thunderstorm. It was cold, about 45 degrees Fahrenheit. This just added to the sequence of terrible events that occured during the day. Eddy crossed a street in which he did not look both ways before crossing. He slipped on a puddle and fell to the ground. He slowly got up. As he did that, a car was speeding about 20 mph over the speed limit down the road toward Eddy.

"AHHHH!!" yelled Eddy. He felt like a statue. He was so freaked out he couldn't jump out of the way. The driver behind the wheel was drunk, so he might not have seen Eddy. Eddy saw the headlights come closer and closer and closer to his body.

Then, complete darkness.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2: In the Hospital

**Eddy's Horrible Accident**

Eddy heard noises. A bunch of them. He didn't know what was going on. The last thing he remembered was Mr. Smith telling him that he was going to look over his shoulder while he urinated. He opened his eyes very slowly.

"Where am I?" asked Eddy faintly.

"You're in an ambulence," said someone next to Eddy. He couldn't tell who it was.

"Are you...kidding..." said Eddy, falling back to unconsciousness. He was about to die if the ambulence didn't get to the hospital very quickly.

The next thing Eddy knew was that he woke up in massive pain. He was in a somewhat comfortable place.

"He's waking up!" said a voice. It sounded like his mother.

"He is? Yes! Hell can't capture my son just yet!" It sounded like his father, then a loud slapping sound. "It was a joke!"

"Where am I?" asked Eddy, dazed and confused.

"You're in a hospital bed honey," said a voice. Eddy knew for sure it was his mother. "You've been in a coma for three weeks."

"No..."

"You sure have son," said a voice. Eddy knew for sure it was his father. "You had us worried, but you are strong, just like your ol' dad."

"Oh..." said Eddy. He felt really confused, as if he were put on a powerful drug like morphine. Instantly, he saw an alligator at the foot of the bed wiggling it's forked tongue. Eddy screamed.

"What's the matter?!" exclaimed his mom.

"Alligator!" Eddy continued to scream. Suddenly, it dissapeared out of sight.

"What the hell, I don't see no alligator," said his dad. "Maybe he's hullucinating from the morphine bull they have him on."

Eddy didn't know what to think of the situation. He didn't want to sit there all quiet and doing nothing. "Why am I at the hospital?" he asked.

"You got hit by a drunk driver walking home from school a few weeks ago," said his dad. It was all coming back to Eddy now.

"You are never going to be allowed to walk home from school by yourself ever again," said his mom. "We were thinking about punishing you, but this is a big enough punishment right now."

"I remember all of it," said Eddy. But before he could start talking he saw Ed and Double D walk into the room.

"Eddy," said Double D. "You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Like crap."

"This is why you should never get detention."

"I brought you a chicken as a get well gift," said Ed, dropping the chicken on the floor. To Eddy it looked like a hamster.

"I don't like hamsters Monobrow," said Eddy. He was starting to fall back asleep.

"We should let him sleep," said his mom.

"All right," said Double D, "should we have lunch here? I heard they're having a special on butter toast and gravy." He gave Ed a grin.

"Butter toast!" yelled Ed. "And gravy! All in the same plate! Let's go!" He picked up everyone that was in the room and carried them out on his back. That was the last thing Eddy remembered as he fell back asleep.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


End file.
